


Kiss Me Underneath The Mistletoe

by Oneenthusiasticshipper



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, My little gays, cute lesbian, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneenthusiasticshipper/pseuds/Oneenthusiasticshipper
Summary: Title from Justin Bieber’s Mistletoe.Ggg asked me to write this. Sorry it took so long. Here it is.





	Kiss Me Underneath The Mistletoe

Every year the Time Bureau threw a Christmas Party in honor of a great year. 

Sara was walking around the Waverider when Gideon said “There is an incoming call from Director Sharpe.” 

Sara smiled a little. “Put her on Gideon.” 

A hologram of Ava popped up. She was wearing her usual blue pantsuit but instead of having her hair pulled up into a tight bun, it was spilling over her shoulder. Sara took in her long locks and lushious blonde hair. Sara’s mouth went dry. Over time, Sara had developed feelings for the Director. Even though they were not close, they still worked well on projects and such.

“Hey...Ava...why’d you call?” Sara said, trying to control her jumping heart.

“Captain Lance, the Time Bureau is throwing a Christmas party and we have decided to invite the Legends and yourself. Will I be seeing you and your team there?” Ava said, hands clasped tightly behind her back. She too had feelings for the gorgeous Captain. From the very first time they met, she knew that Sara was special. 

Sara gulped, an invitation from Director Sharpe?, she swallowed ran her fingers through her hair.

“Yes, we’ll come. When is it?” Sara asked, hoping that Ava couldn’t see the blush forming on her face.

“It is tonight at seven.” Ava said. “I’ll see you then Sara.”

“Yeah, see you then.” The hologram cut out, leaving Sara wondering what this could all mean.

She gathered her team on the bridge and told then what was up. Zari gave Sara a weird look when she said that Ava had called her. Sara advised them all to change into appropriate clothes. Sara left to find a dress, leaving the team on the bridge. 

They waited until Sara’s footsteps had faded when they all broke out in chatter.

“Everyone, LISTEN!” Zari yelled when the noise had become to loud. The Legends quieted down. Zari climbed on a chair and asked “Did anyone else see Sara’s face when she talked about Ava?” All the Legends nodded.

“So it is decided, plan Avalance will begin tonight?” She questioned. Again, the Legends nodded.

“Nate, can you call Gary please?” Zari asked.

When they had Gary online, they filled him in and he told them that he had been shipping them so hard. Zari asked if there was going to be mistletoe at the party and Gary said that there was. She then instructed him to place one over the entrance where the Legends would enter. Then, they all dispersed. Zari went to Sara’s bedroom to help her pick out an outfit.

She found Sara sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling.

“Hey Cap, I thought that you might need help picking out an outfit.” Zari said holding up a dress. Sara smiled and took the dress. It was a black dress with triangular cutouts at the waist. When Sara put it on, it came down to mid thigh. It hugged her body and showed off the right things in the right places. She looked irresistible.

(Zari had picked it out because she knew that nobody could resist Sara’s ripped body. It showed off just enough skin that left you wanting for more. If the plan worked, Avalance would become canon that night.)

The Legends departed from the Waverider and walked into the Time Bureau.

The Bureau was transformed. Instead of its dull, boring regularity of the place, it looked as if Christmas had exploded inside. There were all of the cheesy decorations, garlands, cookies, trees, and...the spiked eggnog. Sara immediately walked to the bowl and got herself a glass. She felt the presence of someone behind her and she turned around. She let out a small gasp because standing in front of her was Ava Sharpe. She had curled the ends of her hair and it was down, looking beautiful as ever. She was wearing a royal blue dress. It was strapless and it was about the same length as Sara’s. Her makeup was almost nonexistent. Sara liked it that way. She didn’t like how people had to wear makeup, she thought they were more beautiful without it.

Sara didn’t know what to say so she just smiled. Ava smiled back.

“Hey there…” Sara said mentally slapping herself for being so awkward.

“Hey yourself...Are you enjoying the party?” Ava asked. 

How could Sara not, she had the most gorgeous woman standing in front of her. Sara cleared her throat and said “Yes, I am. Thank you for inviting us.”

“Yeah, anytime.” Ava said, ducking her head as a blush formed on her face.

As they walked around the room, the Legends and Gary watched them carefully. They were coming up to a pillar with a bunch of mistletoe on it when Zari said into her speaker “Go, Ray go! NOW!”

Ray immediately walked out from behind the pillar with Nate. As the two Legends went under the mistletoe, Sara and Ava turned around to walk in a different diffection, Ava rambling about Beebo and Gary’s obsession with it.

Nate and Ray stood there, under the mistletoe. They turned to each other, looked up, and then Nate grinned saying “Brokiss??”

Ray grinned back and they leaned forward to give each other a quick kiss.

Zari, who was standing near them drinking a cup of eggnog, gagged and threw up the drink back into the cup. 

“That was horrifying.” She said wiping her mouth on her sleeve. “Let’s not get sidetracked, we are her for Avalance, not Steeleatom. And Ray, really!?!? What about Nora?”

Ray looked at her sheepishly, “Sorry Zar, but it was a brokiss.”

“Come on, get back on track, wait….where did they go?” Zari said turning wildly around searching for the two women.

Meanwhile, Sara and Ava had walked away from the party to an empty hall. They has talked all evening. Every move Ava made was enticing and Sara wanted to pull her into a long, deep kiss every time she opened her mouth. Sara had noticed the mistletoe everywhere around the Bureau but she was waiting for the right time. They stopped under an archway and faced each other. Their conversation had gradually slowed and then stopped. Sara couldn’t help but look up. Right above them was a sprig of mistletoe. Ava looked up and a blush crept on her face.

“What do you say Sharpe? Do you wanna kiss me?” Sara said with a smirk. When she looked into Ava’s eyes, they were considerably darker than before. Ava glanced down at Sara’s lips and bit her own. Sara’s mind went blank as Ava put her hand on her cheek, running her thumb across it. Then without warning, Ava dove down to capture Sara’s mouth. If they had been kissing anyone else, the kiss would have been sloppy but this...this one was not. Sara pulled back slightly and breathed out “wow…that was-”

“Amazing…” Ava finished. She tucked a piece of Sara hair behind her ear. Sara smiled and looked up at Ava.

“How long…?” Sara started slowly.

“Since you first walked in and grabbed my gun…” Ava said with a small chuckle.

“Wow Sharpe. Really?? That long??” Sara said in mock disbelief. Sara looked up at Ava and then leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Ava again. Sara pulled Ava down, and slowly walked backwards until she hit the wall. Sara experimentally ran her tongue over Ava’s lips. Ava shuddered. Sara deepened the kiss and pulled Ava closer.

Zari and the boys had wandered into a deserted hallway trying to find Ava and Sara when they heard something.

“Did you hear that?” Nate asked. Suddenly Ray smirked and pointed. A little ways down the hall was Sara and Ava. Sara had wrapped her legs around Ava as Ava attacked her neck.

Zari smirked and pulled out her phone while the boys smothered their laughter with their hands. 

When Sara and Ava came into the kitchen of the Waverider the next morning, they were all met with knowing looks from Zari, Nate, and Ray.


End file.
